Our Little Family
by macy1998
Summary: Sam and Dean with their kids on a stormy nignt.  Post Mpreg P.S. No BATA so forgive me if they are mistakes.


**One stormy night Sam and Dean were asleep when they heard Jack and Hope screaming. Sam ran to Hope's room and Dean ran to Jack's room. When Sam got to Hope room he didn't see her. He goes over to the closet and opens it. She's sitting there with her hands covering her ears. Sam slowly pulls them away from her face. "Its ok baby I'm here." Six year old Hope climbs into Sam's arm and he walks out. Walking pass Jack's room he doesn't see Dean so he goes back to their room. **

Dean was sitting on the bed holding four year old Jack in his arms. He looked up at Sam as he walked in. "Hey"

Sam smiles and sat next to him. "Guess the storm scared them."

Dean looks down at Jack who was now asleep. "Guess there sleeping with us."

They all pile in the bed and falls asleep. The next morning there woken up by Hope and Jack jumping up and down on the bed.

Sam groans but gets up "Ok were up stop jumping." Jack walked over to Sam and sat in his lap. He smiles and looked up at Hope who was still jumping. "How'd you sleep?"

She stops jumping and looks at Dean who was lying on his back staring at her. "Good but I was loud."

"I know it was because of the storm." Dean says

Hope shakes her head. "No you were snoring loud daddy."

Dean sits up and pulls Hope on his lap. "I was not"

"Was too" she says

"Was not" he says

"Was too" she says

Dean smiles "Was too"

"Was not….Hey" she pouted at crossed her arms. "That's not fair he tricked me again."

Sam chuckles "Alright come on time for breakfast." Hope and Jack jump of the bad and run out the room. Sam looked over at Dean. "Morning"

Dean kisses him "Morning to you too."

Sam pulls back and smiles "You know the faster we get them dressed and fed the faster we can be alone."

**Dean runs out the room followed by Sam. After dropping them off at daycare Dean found himself speeding down the road. **

"Dean slow down" Sam said clutching his seatbelt.

"I can't Sam I haven't been with you all weekend." Dean says

"And if you don't slow down you're still not getting any." Sam says slowly

Dean groans "Fine" he slows down.

Sam chuckles "Dean we got eight hours all to ourselves."

"I know but I miss you." Dean said looking over at him.

"I miss you too but look at the bright side, today is Monday." Sam says happily

Dean shrugs "So"

"So we have the whole week to ourselves." Sam says

Dean smiles "That's true"

**3:40 that afternoon**

"Oh my god" Sam moaned in the nape of Dean's neck.

Dean rubs the back of Sam's neck. "I know"

Sam chuckled "What time is it?"

Dean looks over at the clock. "Um 3:05, why?"

Sam starts to get up. "Come on we got to get up."

Dean pulls him back down. "No come on Sammy lets go one more round."

"No" Sam said pulling out of Dean's grip. "We have to get up now or we'll be late."

Dean gets up "Fine but you owe me extra tomorrow."

Sam just looks at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shower with you." Dean says

Sam chuckles "No you're not"

Dean pouts "Why not I promise I won't try anything."

Sam sighs "Fine but if you try something you're out, got it."

**Afterwards 3:20**

Dean walked out the bathroom at looked at the clock. "See look Sam it's only 3:21 we could have made it another round."

"Not the way we do it." Sam said with a smile.

Dean smiles "Yeah you probably right. It's just we never get to be alone like that anymore."

Sam sits on the bed "Because Dean we have a responsibly now. Two of them and their names are Hope and Jack."

Dean sits next to him. "I know that"

"And I know that we didn't plan on having either of them I glad we did." Sam says

Dean takes Sam's hand "Me either"

**Later that night**

After the kids were asleep in their beds Sam was lying in bed when Dean walked in with a smile on his face. Sam smiled "Why are you smiling Dean?"

Dean crawled across the bed to Sam. "The kids are asleep."

"Really" Sam says

"Yup" Dean kisses Sam "Like you said we can always find time to ourselves and here we are."

Sam leans up and kisses Dean. "I love you"

Dean smiled down at him. "I love you too Sammy."

**The end**


End file.
